Leia
by YukariMegurineTheFabulous
Summary: Pointless days pass by again, and again. But none of that matters anymore. I'll paint on the canvas of Lies again. Until it is all black. Until I see you, my love. This is based off of the song 'Leia' by Megurine Luka.
1. Dreams of your voice

The room was silent except for the sound of the clock ticking. Inside the room was a man, sitting behind his desk, frustrated and awaiting something or someone. Finally, the sound door opening broke the silence. The looked up to another man enter the room. "Finally, you're here! Do you know how long you took Reon?!" The man yelled out. Reon kept quite and took a seat in front of the desk. His head hung down while his black hair covered his face. "You've been acting strange lately." The man began. "You've been working less. If you keep this up you'll be jobless." The man explained. Reon finally looked up, revealing his red eyes, only to say "Yes sir..." After awhile of the man going on and on about Reon's behavior, he could finally leave and go home. As soon as he set foot in his house, he went to his art room without hesitation. It was cold and dark, but it was filled with beautiful paintings. There was one unfinished painting that stood out from the others. Reon grabbed a paintbrush gracefully stroked it onto the painting. Seconds, minutes, hours, who knows how much time passed by before his finale stroke. He stood still for awhile to admire his masterpiece. It was a beautiful girl with long pink hair and shinning sapphire eyes. Se was surrounded by radiant and beautiful flowers. The colors beautifully contrasted with her black dress. She had a smile that was so bright it could warm the hearts of even the most vile and cold criminals. It was perfect. "What should I name you?" Reon thought for awhile before finally deciding. "I'll name you Leia." He said, smiling. He took a few moments to admire it again before he began to walk towards the door. Before he opened the door, he shoot a smile a 'Leia' then left to let his masterpiece dry. The next morning he got up and got ready. Before he left he visited his art room to check on Leia. He smiled at her warmly and began to speak, "Goodbye Leia. I'm going to work."

 _I love you..._

Reon left his home and went to work, happier than the gloomy and depressed way he's been acting lately.

 _I'll wait for you..._

He thought of Leia all day as he did his work. In his spare time he'd draw pictures of 'her'. 'She' was the reason he wanted he wanted to get through his day as fast as he could. As soon as he was finished with his work, he grabbed all his stuff and ran for it. He impatiently rushed home and ran to his art room. He panted a little and smiled a little and smiled. To Reon, it felt like Leia was smiling only for him and that she was delighted to see him, even though she always had the same expression. "Hey Leia, I'm home." He began.

 _Welcome back dear._

"I missed you a lot. I thought of you all day."

 _So did I._

Reon just stood there, starring at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He enjoyed every second of looking at his beautiful Leia. He loved everything about her. In his eyes, she was perfect and nothing was going to change that. To him, she was much more than just a painting. Realizing that he was standing there for far too long. He went down stairs to make himself dinner. After eating he went upstairs to tell Leia goodnight, then he went to sleep. That night he dreamed about Leia. They where in a beautiful meadow filled with lovely and colorful flowers, just like the one in Leia's painting. They talked and laughed throughout the wonderful dream. Reon would tell Leia about his day and she'd listen carefully. Reon was in heaven, but like all dreams, this one had to come to an end too.


	2. Illusions that seem to never end

Reon awoke, his eyes searching the room. Realizing it was all a dream, he sighed. He got up and got ready for work, wishing he could return to his dream world. Before he left, he went to his art room. His eyes trailed to 'Leia'. "Goodbye Leia." He said as he left.

 _"Goodbye dear."_

Reon could hear a familiar female voice say those words. In shock, he quickly turned around. he scanned the room only to find no signs of life. He let out a sigh and headed towards the door. Reon shook it off and left his house. He couldn't let it bother him. As he was working he couldn't help but think of that voice. It rang through his head and clouded his mind.

 _'Who was it? could it had been the wind? No...the wind doesn't sound like that...Why does it sound like_ _ **her**_ _? Was it really anything? Am I imagining things? Oh god...am I going insane?!'_ the thoughts keep on reoccurring. Finally, he realized it was time to go home. _'Dammit, I didn't do much today. I'm going to have to deal with a pissed off boss again...'_ After he gathered his stuff, he left. Once he got home, he went to see his precious Leia. "Leia, did you speak to me?"

 _Yes, it was._

...no response... He sighed. "What was I expecting? For her to leap out of the canvas and start speaking to me? I need to get a grip on reality..." He thought out loud before turning to the door and existing the room. The house seemed emptier than the day before though Reon could not figure out why.

 _'Was it because I'm not around Leia...?'_ He questioned in his mind. "No! That's not it! It can't be! Leia is just a painting! She isn't real!" He yelled out in response to his own question. This was true, Leia is just a painting, he knew that. But for some reason, his words stung and brought a painful feeling. As if those words where a bullet someone shoot straight at his heart and it was slowly killing him.

"What is wrong with me?" he cried out, confused. After pulling himself together, he went to the kitchen to make himself dinner. Afterwards, he went to his room and slept, thus ending the day and beginning the dream. Leia stood in the meadow, smiling at the artist, as if she has been standing there all day, waiting for him.

"Welcome back dear!" Leia exclaimed, smiling. "Leia! I missed you!" Reon yelled out while running to his beloved. "Of course you did." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I missed you too." Reon smiled and kissed her cheek. "So, how was work? Anything special happened? Or was completely boring?" She asked Reon as she sat in a white chair. "It wasn't exactly eventful. All I could do was think about you." Reon said as he sat in another chair that was on the other side of the small round white table. Leia chuckled at his response. "I'm flattered but you're going to get in trouble with your boss again." She got up and grabbed a few things in a all white kitchen like area near by.

Reon sighed at the thought and looked down, "I'm well aware of that..." Leia walked to the table and put down a tea set. "Oh well, all you can do now is try your best tomorrow." She looked at him and smiled. "Would you like some tea?" Reon looked up at her, and found himself smiling as well. "Yes, thank you." She handed him a cup of tea. "You're welcome." Reon took a sip and looked at Leia, who was drinking some tea as well, before saying, "Your smile must be contagious." She looked him a bit confused, "Why is that?" "Because ever time I look at it I can't help but smile as well." Leia blushed and looked down at tea. She always got shy and flustered when she was complimented. It's one of the many things that made her cute.

 _How many times have I seen that smile? How many times have I heard that voice? How long has this relationship lasted?_ Reon grabbed Leia's hand, "Leia..." Leia looked up at Reon, with a blush still apparent on her face. "Yes, what is it?" "I lo-" Reon was interrupted by a loud ringing sound. Leia simply stood up and said, "Time's up." Reon look confused. "Huh? what do you mean?" He looked down to realize that he was disappearing. "Leia, what's going on?!" He shouted in desperation. "Goodbye dear." Is all she said with that signature smile. Tears rolled down Reon's pale cheeks. "No! Wait! Leia I lo-"

Reon shot his eyes open, only to be met with his dark room and the sound of his alarm going off. He felt something wet on his pillow and on his face. Had he been...crying? About what? Was it about the dream? Reon wouldn't know. The memories of the dream was too fuzzy to make out. All except one. Leia's smile. He could remember it as clear as day for it was something he could never forget. Sighing, he got off his bed and got ready for the day ahead of him. When he was finished, he visited his art room.

For a second he thought he saw a girl in a white dress in his art room right in front of his masterpiece. Reon gasped, fearing it was thief trying to steal his stuff. Reon blinked, only to find when his eyes opened again that no one else was there. The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that there was sheets covering 'Leia'. He brushed it off as just the wind in an attempt not to get too paranoid. Instead of taking off the sheets, he left the room without saying a word.

 _Don't leave me..._

Reon went to work and worked twice as much than usual. He had to make up for yesterday. Finally, he finished his work and left the building. On his way home he remembered that he needed to get more groceries. Reon went to the store and starting getting what he needed. While shopping he heard what sounded like a girl...laughing? He walked to where the sound was coming from. He realized that it was laughing, it was crying coming from a girl in a black dress with pink hair. He tried to go the other way but felt guilty for not helping her. He slowly walked towards her, trying not to startle the poor girl. Upon a closer exanimation, he realized this girl looked like Leia.

 _'No...that's impossible. Leia is just a painting...'_ Reon gently put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Miss, are you alright...?" The woman quickly turned around, reveling to look very familiar.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" The girl screamed. Reon stumbled back and fell to the ground. All he could do is stare at her, wide eyed and frozen in shock. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" She screamed. Reon knew exactly who she was. It was his wife, Luka. "No wait! Luka I-" Reon tried to explain but he was cut off by her screaming. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" "Luka, I do! I swear!" Reon pleaded. "YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME!" Luka screamed again. In pure fear and confusion, Reon slammed his eyes shut.

Realizing the screaming stopped, he opened his eyes again to find that she is gone. His eyes searched frantically for any trace of her, but alas, there where no signs of her. Seeing everyone go on there business like nothing happened, excluding a few people who looked at Reon like he was crazy, confused him. After finally deciding that she was gone, he paid for his groceries and ran for it. There was no denying it,

that was his late wife Luka.


End file.
